


Good Timing Brought Me to You

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Time Travel, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Sergio experiences an interesting encounter.AKAWhile travelling through time, Leo ends up in the wrong place.Or does he?





	Good Timing Brought Me to You

“Sergio! Oh, thank fuck.”

Sergio whips around, bewildered. One second he is standing in the middle of his hotel room all by his lonesome and the next second he is being squeezed into a hug so tight he thinks his ribs might crack.

“Wha–?”

Seriously, his ribcage feels like it is being bruised from the _inside_. Sergio glances down to see the extent of the damage and finds himself staring at the most confusing piece of technology he’s ever seen. And he’s seen his fair share of truly whacky post-apocalypse movies.

The thing is metallic and glistening and way too sharp as it digs into his skin but what’s even more puzzling is the fact that it is slung over Leo Messi’s shoulder.

Messi catches his eye and leans forward with a grin. Before Sergio has time to react, Messi’s lips are on his, nipping and caressing. Sergio first registers that the lips are chapped and slightly cold but not at all unpleasant as they press against his, making something warm soar in his chest. Then his senses catch up with him and he recoils.

Messi makes a displeased sound, blinking his eyes open. His pupils are blown wide and his eyes are _so dark_ and Sergio has never seen someone look up at him through their eyelashes with this much intensity. “Come back here, I’m not done with you,” Messi murmurs and whoa, that’s some serious twilight zone right here. 

Sergio grips Messi’s shoulders, holding him at an arm’s length. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Messi glances down at where Sergio is holding his shoulders and gently wraps his hand around Sergio’s left wrist. Messi’s thumb runs up and down across the back of his hand and Sergio is just about to draw his hand back when Messi suddenly goes very, very still.

Messi’s thumb probes the skin on the back of Sergio’s hand, his eyes focused on it. “No rose,” Messi breathes out, sounding horrified. He is the one to take the step away, breaking out of Sergio’s hold.

Immediately missing the warmth, Sergio folds his arms across his chest. “What was that? And how did you get here?”

“I’m so sorry!” Flustered, Messi runs a hand through his hair. “Look, can you forget this ever happened? Pretend it’s been a dream or something, okay?”

“Forget this?”

“Yes. Good boy.” Messi gives him a tight smile, raising his hand and patting Sergio’s cheek. Then he catches himself and jerks his hand back, muttering, “Sorry.”

There is something different about Messi, except his outrageous behaviour, of course. Sergio is only now seeing the fine details, like the laugh lines around his eyes and the beard and the hair and huh, Messi has changed quite a lot since Sergio last saw him. Not like he’s been watching him or anything.

“What year is it?” Messi looks around the room frantically, like it might hold any answers. “Fuck, never mind.”

“What year is it?!”

Messi shrugs his shoulder and suddenly the metallic _thing_ is in his hands, aimed at Sergio.

Sergio holds his hands up. “Whoa, whoa!”

“Sorry, Sergio. Shit. I’m sorry. I’ve never been here, okay?”

Messi stops aiming at Sergio’s face, pointing to the floor instead. A searing circle of bright orangle light forms out of nowhere. Messi spares him one last quick glance that’s probably ment to be enoucarging and steps into the circle and just – _vanishes_.

Sergio stares at the spot on the floor where Messi has been standing just a moment ago. “Messi?” The circle is gone too.

“Messi!” He gingerly taps his foot against the floor but there is no sinkhole or anything.

“Bloody hell,” Sergio exclaims. Sure, he has had some weird ass dreams but this? This was no dream. “Never been here,” Sergio mutters grumpily. “As if.” His lips are still tingling from the kiss.

_::::: seconds later in a distant future :::::_

“Leo? Thank God,” Sergio exclaims the moment he hears the fait hiss of the portal sealing shut.

He takes the time-eraser from Leo’s hands and hastily sets it aside, then he gathers Leo in his arms, pressing them as close as possible. He’s missed this. So badly.

He leans down for an eager kiss which Leo returns in earnest.

Eventually, Leo lets out a weary sigh, arms wrapping around Sergio’s waist as he melts into his chest. Leo bows his head, resting it against Sergio’s chest.

“What took you so long? Did you run into any trouble?” Sergio asks, running his hands up and down Leo’s back, trying to make sure he arrived in one piece.

“Sorry,” Leo huffs. “I fixed the anomaly all right but on my way back I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.”

Sergio sucks in a breath. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just ended up further in the past then I meant. God, I hope I haven’t fucked up the timeline.”

Sergio makes a noncommittal sound. “What happened?”

Leo raises his head, watching Sergio for his reaction. “I met you, before we got together. But I didn’t know that, so I… I was just so relieved to see you again… so I just… I…”

“You kissed me,” Sergio fills in, a smile threatening to break on his face.

Leo’s cheeks turn pink. “I really hope I haven’t fucked the timeline. I mean, you are still here, at least.”

Sergio starts laughing. “I’ve got some news for you, Leo.” He has to take a calming breath before he manages to say, “The timeline has always been fucked up. It already happened to me.”

“What?” Leo blinks at him in puzzlement.

“That kiss? Totally happened in my timeline. Quite the awakening for my poor innocent soul.” Sergio slides his hand under Leo’s chin and presses a quick peck to his lips. He cups Leo’s cheek and caresses the skin. “I started to notice you more after that. The younger you, I mean.” 

“Uh, but I only just–” 

“It happened to me ages ago.” Sergio squeezes Leo’s hip. “It was our first kiss.”

“No it wasn’t! I literally only just did it. God, my head hurts,” Leo groans. “Time travelling is the worst.”

“I’m glad to have you back,” Sergio says and then, because that sounds too serious, he adds in a mocking tone, “my naughty hero.”

Leo punches his shoulder. “Asshole,” he mutters, then tugs at the hem of Sergio’s shirt. “Less talking, more kissing. You’re wasting our time.”

“You don’t think seducing my younger self had been a waste of time, do you?”

“I wasn’t seducing you. It was just one kiss!”

“Uh-uh. One hell of a kiss though. Totally blindsided me.”

“Tick, tock,” Leo urges, impatient.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jimmy Jones' song _Good Timin'_.


End file.
